


Partners In Crime

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hacker AU, Thief AU, depiction of illegal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: She was a thief. She was a hacker. They're the perfect team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!Disclaimer!!  
>  This fanfiction contains depictions of illegal activity. I do not condone it. This is merely a work of fiction. Most of the information is either researched or made up.

One. Two. More.

It was all Riko knew. She knew she had robbed a few banks. It was more. Plenty more. It was like an obsession. She didn’t even use the money on herself. No, she had given it to the ones who needed it. Sometimes, she would even give the money back in secret. It was the thrill of the moment that kept making her go back for more.

She had often heard from the news about the new “phantom thief”. The Red Lily. It was a good name for her. As cliché or impractical as it seemed, she would put a lily in her red hair. A mask over her face to cover her identity. Black clothing on her body. The only defining features was her burgundy hair and that god forsaken lily.

Most criminals would worry about tracks and such when they steal, however, Riko had a plan. A skilled hacker the public only knows as The Blue Anchor, Watanabe You. The ashen haired girl would aid Riko in her feats of thievery behind the blue screen. She had gotten the Anchor part of her name from her ways of hacking the system. It was like an anchor had dropped and it would stop whatever system she wanted to get through. 

Ever since the two had met at the bank one day, they were inseparable. Riko would keep You under the radar and You would help Riko through. It was a companionship no one would ever think of. 

“Who’s the target today?”

Riko threw a stack of files on the table. “Koichi Gundham.”

“Hm. Isn’t he the CEO of the K Company?”

“Yep. As our sources tell us, he’s using his wealth in some sort of prostitution ring.”

“So? There’s prostitutes everywhere these days.”

“Look into the file, Watanabe.”

You opened the cream colored folder. Inside, the papers read about Koichi. “Name… Koichi Gundham, age thirty-seven, occupation CEO of K Company… stuff… notes, uses prostitutes as personal slaves… possibly selling them to others… abuses them… human trafficking?”

“Yep. Case of human trafficking.”

You hummed. “So what’s the plan?”

“I say… you get into the cameras, freeze them, and I go in, steal the documents for this sick crap, then we expose him. Maybe take some cash for lunch or something,” Riko said.

“Sounds good, when do we start this?”

“Next week. Supposedly, his next shipment of people is coming in then.”

“Ok… next week but what day?”

“Wednesday.”

“I’ll have everything ready by Monday.”

Riko smiled at You,”Thanks. I’ll go gather more intel.”

“Wouldn’t it make sense for me to?”

“You’re busy.”

“Fair.”

Riko spent the next few days on getting information on Mr. Koichi. It wasn’t very hard as many people had a personal vendetta against the man. He was sketchy after all and had some questionable tactics in business.

You on the other hand, was in their shared apartment tapping away at the keys on the computer’s keyboard. The screen was on a single window. Lines and lines of code filled the screen as You continued to type. Occasionally, yawns would escape from the girl’s mouth. She would usually work nearly 18 hours a day and hardly sleep. It was a wonder on how she was able to still be energetic.

Riko stepped into the shadows of an alley. She knew someone would meet her here. A few minutes had passed. A tall, blonde girl appeared at the mouth of the alley. Her cat-like grin almost mocked Riko as she walked to the girl. Riko spotted the case filled with information.

”Kind of surprising for a criminal to do the police’s work.”

”They don’t care about the corrupt.”

”Hm. Fair!”

“Mari, hand it over.”

“No thanks! What will you pay me with first?” A sly smirk on Mari’s face appeared.

“You have more than enough money.”

“How ‘bout this, Riko,” Mari said. “I give you this information, you defend us?”

“What would you need a hacker and a thief for?”

“Oh you know how the world is to us,” Mari said with an exaggerated sigh.

“You just want us to get rid of the competition?”

“Oh no! That wouldn’t be very shiny at all!”

“Then what, Ohara.”

“I want you to just… y’know… keep any bad rep about us away from the public’s eyes!”

“Easy enough.”

“Thanks Rikocchi! Here’s your case!”

“Thank you.”

“You’ll find some things _very_ interesting.” Ohara Mari was gone in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Disclaimer!!  
>  This fanfiction contains depictions of illegal activity. I do not condone it. This is merely a work of fiction. Most of the information is either researched or made up.

Riko walked her way to a secluded cafe she knew of. The small cafe was owned by her friend from high school, Takami Chika. It was small compared most cafes. There was one other worker there besides Chika. The worker was a small girl named Yohane, although Riko didn’t believe that was actually her name. Yohane was a part timer still in highschool but she made quick friends with the thief. The only one out of the two workers who knew about Riko’s ‘job’ was Chika.

“Hey, Riko! What’s got ya here today?”

“Ceylon tea please.”

“Ah. Right away.”

The two of them had different codes for what kind of case they were dealing with. It always depended on what tea Riko ordered for Chika to understand. Chika would constantly add new teas if a certain problem came up repeatedly. 

“So, who is it this time?”

“Koichi Gundham.”

“Ah, that one guy. Isn’t he the owner of-”

“Yeah, heard that same line from You.”

Chika chuckled,”So how’s the wife?”

A blush appeared on Riko’s pale cheeks. “S-She’s not my wife!”

“I dunno, Riko. Two people working together and have a basically married relationship outside of their work? Sounds suspicious.”

“W-Whatever… I’ll be going through these so keep Yocchan away.”

Chika gave Riko a thumbs up before heading back to the kitchen. Riko began tearing through the papers and files Mari had given her. Mr. Koichi held most of them in a basement until he would most likely give them to his buyers. They were treated horribly and forced to do unpaid work. Most of the work was laborious. Mr. Koichi would burn them with cigarette butts if they didn’t do as he pleased. All of the girls were scared to stand up to him.

Once Riko had read up on the information, she packed up and began to head home. You would be interested in the information. Of course, You just had to get her in but it felt unfair to Riko to just leave her in the dark.

On the way home, Riko thought about what Chika said. It had been two years since the two had partnered up with their “jobs” and a single year since they've lived together. Riko thought it would just be convenient for You to live with her. Of course, Riko had gotten attached to You and became quick friends. They were best friends. Not just two criminals who for some reason work together. 

Riko began to notice something. She had fond feelings for the other girl. Sometimes, her heart would flutter around You. You merely speaking made her smile. Riko ignored this, however. Being in a relationship would distract them from their “work”. But maybe, that's what Riko wanted. Needed.

Need was too strong of a word. When Riko needed something, it was usually something that would benefit her. Like water, or food. Maybe Riko just wanted it so badly that she thought it was a need. Which was probably what it was.

She bumped into a sort of wall. Shaking her head, she had realized she was home. Riko had bumped into the door. Grabbing her keys from her pocket, she sighed. The entire walk home was exhausting mentally. Riko knew she would act differently with You around. 

“I’m home…”

Riko heard loud thumps coming towards her as she took off her shoes. Out of nowhere, You had tackled Riko to the ground. “Welcome back!”

“You get off!” Riko whined. “I wasn’t even gone that long!”

“It’s so boring when you sit in front of a screen all day,” You said.

“It’s worse dealing with Mari.”

“She’s fun!”

“A headache.”

You pushed herself off of Riko. “So, new info?”

Riko dragged You to their couch. You sat down waiting for Riko to give her the information Mari had given her. It was a long thirty minutes for You. Riko went on and on about Mr. Koichi. By the end of it, You was asleep.

Did you hear all of that?”

“A-Ah… y-yeah!”

“Is it almost done?”

“W-What?”

“The ‘Anchor’.”

“Yeah! It’s actually done right now. Told ya I’d get it done by Monday.”

“It’s not even Monday. It’s Saturday.”

“I know! You get a lot done when you’re home alone.”

“Okay. Nine P.M. we start. I’ll be there by eight thirty. You’ll break the system exactly at nine. Got it?”

“Yep! Nine.”

“Okay, good.”

“When is he exactly getting the stuff?”

“Nine thirty but don’t want to be a second late.”

“Okay,” You said.

“Wednesday, March seventh, at exactly nine thirty, Koichi Gundham will be in danger.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule doesnt make sense rn but im gonna try to upload probably biweekly every thursday!
> 
> !!Disclaimer!!  
> This fanfiction contains depictions of illegal activity. I do not condone it. This is merely a work of fiction. Most of the information is either researched or made up.

Wednesday, March seventh had finally come. Riko began to put on her gear which mostly just consisted of a few tools and her signature outfit. It was pretty showy for a criminal. A black vest over a red dress shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She wore black jeans and a pair of combat boots. In her hair, was the signature white lily that gave her the name. To add on to this, she would put a mask that would cover a part of her face.

It wasn’t the most practical of outfits, she knew that. But, she wanted to put on a show for whoever saw her. In another bag, she kept a spare change of clothes just in case the police were quick enough to get there. Usually they weren’t but there were a few close calls where she had to change quickly and bolt from the scene.

“You know the drill right?”

“If you get caught, pack up all the gear and leave the city. We’ve been over this a lot. And you never get caught.”

“Yes, but just in case. It may happen.”

You stood up from her chair. The ashen haired girl wrapped her arms around Riko and squeezed tightly. “Be careful, alright?”

Riko hugged back,”I will.”

You watched as Riko’s back disappeared through the door of their apartment. She sighed. You knew this would go well but something in the back of her mind told her Riko would get caught. The ashen haired girl had this feeling everytime. Sometimes, she just wanted to stop this but would realize she had nothing else she was this good at. 

She sat back down in front of the screen. On it, there was a small pink dot on the map of green and blue lines. This showed You where Riko would be. This would show You if the thief had gotten caught. You would spend countless hours just staring at the dot. 

Sometimes, while You stared at this dot, she’s randomly ring up anyone. Anyone to talk to was fine while she basically waited for her best friend to jump into near death situations. Usually, she’d call her other best friend, Chika. Other times You would call Kanan. Kanan was often busy tending to other things but You was fine with it. 

Tonight was one of the nights where Chika was somehow busy. So, You had to call Kanan. When Kanan answered, You wasn’t surprised to hear the Kurosawa heiress complaining in the background.

“What happened this time, Kanan?”

“Ah, a client didn’t pay her back now she’s sending our guys to go after him.”

You grimaced,”Must be hard being married to a mafia leader.”

“Probably, but I love her anyways. So what’s up?”

“The usual,” You began. “Kinda anxious. What if Riko messes up?”

Kanan sighed,”It’ll never happen. It’s Riko “Red Lily” Sakurauchi we’re talking about here.”

“Sometimes I forget she’s called that. Living with her and all that.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I forget my wife is literally the mafia.”

“Kanan, this man needs to be taken care of!” You could hear Dia yell.

“We’ll deal with that later! Come here for now!”

You could hear loud footsteps from the other line. A bit of shuffling and rustling was also there. You figured Kanan now had Dia in her lap and is now comforting her.

“Hey, You, I’ll call you when the big scary mafia lady isn’t angry,” Kanan said, a certain softness in her voice.

“Do not call me the ‘big scary mafia lady’. It ruins You’s image of me. I am merely a ‘business’ woman.”

“Sure, ‘business.’ Plus, you’re not even scary.”

“I’m scary enough for people to run away from this damn place.”

“I-I’ll call back,” You said, quickly hanging up the phone.

She looked at the time on the monitor. Eight thirty had finally arrived. It was almost time. Her head turned towards the large map on the screen. The pink dot had arrived safely. You tapped into Riko’s earpiece. 

“You ready?” You asked.

“Ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is so short  
> !!Disclaimer!!  
> This fanfiction contains depictions of illegal activity. I do not condone it. This is merely a work of fiction. Most of the information is either researched or made up.

Riko kneeled down on the top of the roof. Clad in her “disguise”, she scanned the foregrounds. There were five people down near the warehouse where Koichi was supposed to be in ten minutes. The people had an obvious routine. Each one is at an open entryway to the warehouse. They would go out of it then walk around the sides for a bit before going back. This meant Riko had no way to get in without being caught.

She sighed. This was an easy solve but she really wanted to get through a month without shooting someone from afar. Riko unpacked a TAC-50 and attached a silencer onto it. She mounted her rifle onto the edge of the roof. It wasn’t noticeable unless someone decided to flash a light onto her exact spot. It was perfect.

The girl put her gun to the side and stood up. She went back over to her bag and pulled out a pair of ear plugs. Riko took out the earpiece she uses to talk to You before replacing them with the small orange ear plugs. She took her place back onto the edge. Riko checked the time. Two more minutes.

She calmed herself. She needed to otherwise she’d miss. She had one shot or she’d get caught. Riko heard a car’s engine. It appeared in front of the warehouse and a tall man with slicked back hair came out of the car. Riko checked the time once more. Thirty seconds. Her finger hovered over the trigger. She counted down in her head.

She pulled the trigger.

“What the hell?!”

Koichi dropped dead on exactly nine thirty. Riko shoved her rifle into the bag and stood up. She noticed the guards were looking around and one looked up towards her direction. Riko winked at the guard and dashed away. She didn’t hear any footsteps around. Taking off her ear plugs, she ran into an isolated alley. She put in her earpiece and began to change.

“You, its done.”

You let out a small huff,”Yeah, I figured.”

“Only one saw me but they’re not coming for me.”

“Maybe they hated Koichi so much they’re glad he’s dead!”

Riko smiled,”What great guards. By the way, is dinner ready?”

Riko had already finished changing and began to run through the shadows.

“Yeah, I actually made some egg sandwiches. Wanted something light.”

“You.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the best.”

Riko heard You laugh,”I try.”

Riko looked behind her and no one was there. She climbed the balconies of their apartment building. Finding her shared apartment, Riko opened the back door. Inside, You was placing plates of sandwiches onto the table. You noticed her and smiled. Riko walked up to her and put all her weight onto the girl. 

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, go eat then sleep.”

“Mm.”

Riko sat down and began to shove sandwiches into her mouth. You ate much slower than Riko did. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A man bust down the door and aimed a gun at Riko.

“You watch out!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Disclaimer!!  
>  This fanfiction contains depictions of illegal activity. I do not condone it. This is merely a work of fiction. Most of the information is either researched or made up. 
> 
> TW: blood, violence

“You, watch out!”

Riko dove towards You, moving the girl aside. The person had shot a bullet and it entered Riko’s right arm. The blood was already pouring out of her arm but she didn’t notice. The adrenaline was running through her. Riko looked over at their shooter. They had black suits on similar to Koichi’s guards and a m2.0 handgun. She ran towards the assailant and knocked them down. Riko disarmed them by grabbing their wrist then twisting their arm behind their back. She plucked the gun out of their hands and aimed at them.

The assailant’s eyes filled with fear. Riko began to step closer to them, their back hitting the doorframe. She picked up one of the bullet casings that fell out of the gun. The maroon haired woman began to inspect the small casing, all while she had the gun pointed at the person. Any slight movement and she would pull the trigger.

Riko hummed,”A 9mm huh? Nice choice but should’ve shot a bit more to the right buddy.”

The person shook in fear.

“Impressive how you found me though. I kinda want to clap but I’ve got to go.”

Riko began to walk away. “Oh wait, before I leave, any last words?”

“We’ll fucking get you…”

“Alright. Bye.” Riko pulled the trigger of the gun.

“So,” You began. “Do we clean it?”

“This apartment is owned by Mari so all of her staff wouldn’t care much. They’ve seen worse. Especially with those damn Kousaka’s.”

“Do we just close the door so the other tenants don’t see it?”

“Yeah. You, pack your things. We’re leaving.”

“Alrighty…”

Riko went to their room and began to pack their clothes. She shoved them into suitcases big enough to also hide her firearms and weapons. Riko checked up on You. The other woman was placing the expensive tech into a padded case. 

They picked up the cases and began to leave the building. The staff that was in front looked up from the desk and smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. Riko nodded. She pulled out her phone and began to dial Mari’s number.

“Mari, any places far from here?”

“Got caught~?”

“Piss off.”

Mari hummed,”Well there’s a place near the Kurosawa’s if you take the cab. Just go ask Dia and she’ll show ya~!”

Riko laughed,”Relying on Dia again?”

“You know it!”

“Alright Mari, I’ll see you later. Bye!”

“Bye~”

Riko hung up the phone. She and You began to wave down any cab that passed by. They finally got one that thankfully worked under the Ohara name. Riko made sure her blood stained hands wouldn’t touch anything inside the car. Next to her, You was trembling. It wasn’t everyday someone would actually pursue Riko. Most of the time, they’d catch Riko and she’d run home tell You and be gone the next minute. 

“Where to, ladies?”

“Take us to the Kurosawa’s.”

“Gotcha.”

Riko looked over to You and grabbed her hand. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” You said, a slight tremble in her voice.

Riko was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

You gave her a smile. “It’s alright! I-I’ll get used to it one day!”

“That’s not a good thing to get used to…”

“Can’t help it especially when you’re in this business.”

“If you can even call it a business.”

You chuckled,”Yeah.”

They were quiet in the cab. The scenery changed from a packed city to a quiet town. Riko knew where they were. It would only be a matter of minutes before they arrived at the Kurosawa’s place. 

The cab suddenly stopped. Riko and You stepped out, taking their small amount of luggage out of the trunk. The cab sped away almost as if it were a ghost. You grabbed their bags and rung the doorbell. In a matter of moments, Kurosawa Dia opened the front gates. 

“Mari sai-”

“I know. Come in.”

Riko and You followed Dia into the Kurosawa household. The floorboards creaked under their steps. Dia opened the door to a small room with a single bed and a desk. You and Riko stepped in and put their bags down.

“This will be your room for the night. Leave when you wake up. The place Mari’s talking about is just a few blocks down. It’s really obvious it’s owned by the Ohara’s.”

“Thank you so much, Dia.”

“It is nothing.”

You stood in the middle of the room. She glanced around looking for something. The ash haired woman grabbed her bags and began to dig through it. She pulled out a medical kit and walked towards Riko. You began to wrap the white bandage around her arm, all while trying to stop the bleeding. Riko winced at the pain. When You finished, she began to look around more.

“Need something else, You?” Riko asked.

“There’s just one bed… and one pillow…”

“I mean we usually sleep in the same bed although with a bunch of pillows between us…”

“Yeah.”

“I could sleep on the floor if you want,” Riko suggested.

“N-No! It’ll be fine!”

“Alright then. We should go sleep.”

“Yeah…”

Riko and You climbed into the small bed. You’s back pressed against the wall and Riko tried to give her as much space as possible. Suddenly, You sat up.

“I-I can sleep on the floor-”

Riko pulled You into her arms,”There, more space.”

“T-That works too,” You mumbled. 

“We leave when we’re both awake.”

“Mhm…”

“Got that?”

Riko could hear soft snores coming from You. She smiled as she fell asleep. However, in the back of her mind, a thought lingered. They were forgetting something.


End file.
